Nekhbet Matrona
Nekhbet Matrona is a anglerfish fishwoman who has been banished from new Fishman Island. She is married to a Skypiean man, who she has two children with, neither of whom have ever met their parents. The elder child was born in, and abandoned in, Skypiea, while the younger child was born underwater, and abandoned in Fishman Island. With her husband as the Captain, they have formed a pirate crew known as the Exile Pirates. She is known as The Fishwife. Appearance Matrona is often seen as a figure of beauty whose age cannot be determined by appearance. Even amongst the beautiful mermaids that inhabit Fishman Island, she was still seen as a top class beauty. Unlike the norm for merfolk, Matrona's fishiness doesn't stop at her tail, instead her entire body retains a fishy aspect to it. This can most notably be seen with her skin that has a light blue pigmentation, making her appear to be halfway between a fishwoman and mermaid. However, this seems to only add to her attractiveness. Her eyes seem to have no whites to them, giving her a doe eyed appearance. She also has a large bust that catches many eyes, especially when she wears a sweater that is zipped down to the middle of her bust and nothing underneath. Her caudal fin is the same colour as the rest of her skin, and doesn't have any noticeable scales on it. Matrona's hair itself is quite unusual. It appears to be almost liquid in appearance, like a thick slime. Compared to her skin, it is a darker blue, and her bangs frame her face, with some going down the centre of her forehead to regroup with her left bangs. The hair that goes down her back gets split in two, coming down to her waist and almost wrapping around her body, with a dull light glowing at the end of each tip. Located at the top of her head, she has another light that goes up, only to hang down in front of her face. She has encapsulated the attentions of men and women of all different races with these looks. This appearance, however, is just an illusion created by the light on her head. She isn't even a mermaid, but is instead a fishwoman. Knowing that many view mermaids as sex symbols, she uses one as her disguise. Matrona is actually a short woman with a bowlegged stance. Her skin is a muddy brown colour, and has no visible scales while being covered in a layer of slime. Her hair is thin and brittle, and is a lighter shade of brown than her skin. Her eyes are small, black dots, while her mouth is full of long, needle-like teeth. Her entire body is lumpy, as if she doesn't quite fit inside of her skin properly. This includes her breasts, which are saggy and disproportionate in size to one another. Being a fishwoman, her hands and feet are webbed. On the top of her forehead is a long, thin lure. When casting her illusion, she dangles her lure with the light on in a triangular pattern, with the three points matching up to the three glowing lights of the illusion she makes. Her real appearance is often noted to be the opposite of the beautiful image she casts herself as, and in fact, only one person has ever called her beautiful in her true form. This man being her husband. Personality Matrona has a rather twisted personality. Because she was always called hideous throughout her life, she always wished to be viewed as beautiful. This led to her developing the illusion she wears to hide her body, creating something that would be seen as beautiful by all who saw her. However, whenever she was given praise for her false looks, it would simply enrage her that people who were repulsed by her true looks could be so easily swayed by a false image. This rage was made worse by the fact that even other fishmen found her to be hideous. It didn't take very long for her mind to snap. It has become a hobby of hers to attract individuals with her false image, lead them to a secluded area, then while going in for a kiss, remove her illusion and devour the unlucky person. She has done this with men and women of many different races, having no particular pattern when it comes to her prey. Because she simply wants to be seen as beautiful, she instantly fell in love when her future husband called her as such. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Other Skills Relationships *Fenrir *Kele *Angelina Behind The Scenes *Her illusory appearance is of Suu from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Exile Pirates Category:Fishmen